Battle of Wetlands keep
Lannister soldier: ''"Ser! Look over the ridge!!"''Davy Lannister: ''"What in blazes...the legend is true the Dead are upon us!! But why are they coming from the South instead of the North?"''Lannister soldier: ''"What do we do ser?"''Davy Lannister: ''"Send a raven to Kings Landing and prepare for battle! Sound the damn horn now goddamn it!"— Davy Lannister to a Lannister soldier, upon seeing the Imperial Anubis Army creasing the hill overlooking Wetlands KeepThe '''Battle of Wetlands Keep', also known as the Battle of Wetlands Fortress, was the first definitive battle between House Lannister and the Anubis Empire. Under the joint command of Queen Ahmanet, Pharaoh Am'Set Ra, and Arya Stark the Anubis Empire managed to crush the House Lannister garrison Wetlands Keep under the command of Davy Lannister. As a result, House Lannister was driven from the central area of the Westerlands, and the Anubis Empire occupied the area, and used it as a staging ground for the march on Kings Landing. The Battle proved to be a disaster for House Lannister, as its military force has already been drastically reduced in strength and size due to constant warfare, and poor leadership decisions on the part of Queen Cersei Lannister. House Lannister also lost another house member leaving only Cersei, Jamie, and Tyrion as the last of the Lannisters. Prelude After awakening and making a pact with Arya Stark, The Anubis Empire launched raids into the Westerlands, and siege and took two Lannister strongholds that served as a first line of defence. Cersei dismissed these attacks as rebels and sent soldiers to retake them, but they were swiftly and brutally defeated by the Anubis Forces. The main Anubis force stealthily approached Wetlands Keep viva by using massive Scarabs to dig behind the hill that overlooked Wetlands Keep, the massive army then crested the hill shocking the Lannister garrison and Davy Lannister who thought the Nightwalkers were attacking but found it odd they were attacking from south instead of the north. Davy Lannister ordered a raven be sent to Kings Landing, but it was ignored as Cersei was preparing for the Parley in King's Landing. The Daywalkers brought in Sphinx Riders, and horsemen, and additional forces including heavy siege equipment. Battle The Anubis Empire managed to catch the defending Lannister forces off-guard, and smashed through the walls using Sphinx's and overwhelm the defenders, most of whom were unprepared as they were sleeping, or eating. Due to the swiftness of the attack, the Lannister forces got separated and mixed in with fleeing civilians. A large massacre occurred in the process where Davy Lannister was killed by Queen Ahmanet when she unleashed a huge sandstorm killing most of the Lannister soldiers and commoners. Aftermath Gallery Tomb Kings Video.JPG|Sphinx Riders under cover of Ahmanet sandstorm 636322737371042228-2474-TPF-00075R-CROP.jpg-cmyk.jpg|Ahmanet unleashing a sandstorm upon the remaining Lannister soldiers Freedom_wars.jpg|Legion of Scorpio stepping over the deceased bodies of Sellswords after breaking through the Western Gate WCCFtotalwarwarhammer-740x429.jpg|Anubis soldiers attacking the Lannister walls undercover of a sandstorm summoned by Ahmanet